


Only love can hurt like this~

by Galaxy_Angst



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Chris, Chris doesn’t like Ashley anymore, Chris has regrets, Chris is horrified, Fluff and Angst, Gay Josh, Heavy angst later on, Horror, Josh is alpha wendigo, Josh recognises Chris, M/M, Mike arrives later on, On Hiatus, Possessive Behavior, Remember Josh is a wendigo, Sam wants to go back already, Smut, Wendigo! Josh, Wendigos are EVIL, Wendigos are still evil, a bit gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Angst/pseuds/Galaxy_Angst
Summary: Chris and Sam along with Mike agree that they should go look for Josh’s remains, Mike believes he is dead and Sam takes his word for it. But of coarse Chris being much closer to Josh than anyone else does not want to believe that Josh is dead. Chris and Sam head up to the new and approved lodge that the Washington’s built for them, after all they had money to burn.While staying on the mountain they planned to search for their friend’s body, or anything that was his to bring back for his parents. Mike was a little stuck and would be joining them later, Chris had made sure they came prepared but he wasn’t prepared to actually find Josh alive as a wendigo.Josh knew Chris’s everything it was embedded into his very self, Chris was scared of him. He was scared of the mountain and the mines he called home, Josh wanted the human but humans were weak and they were prey. But that was a problem easily fixed.(ON HIATUS, 10.02.19)





	1. It has already begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Wendigos are evil like in the game and scary and icky and did I mention scary? 
> 
> Josh is a wendigo that just wants his human back that he had when he himself was human. He wants Chris and yeah we all know how cruel Wendigos are.
> 
> If you have an idea let me know in the comments

The sun peeked through the gap between dark blue curtains slinking down over a bedside table littered with papers, creeping along the wall like a spider. The walls themselves (most of them) were decorated with various posters of fictional characters, floor covered with grey carpet.

Sitting next to the bedside table was a single bed occupied by Chris as he slept or at least tried to sleep, pulling the plain duvet closer to his body as he tried not to imagine a Wendigo silently scuttling around on the ceiling and he kept himself very still. Only when his mum came in to wake him up did he move from his position. 

“Rise and shine! Come on Chris get up, you’ve got somewhere to go today don’t you?” Chris’s mother spoke in an encouraging yet firm tone, truthfully she was a fairly attractive woman. She had the same kind blue eyes as him but her hair was a dark brown, worry lines delicately had etched themselves into her face over the past few years. Chris felt like he was partly to blame, although his dad having an accident in work didn’t help them either. 

Chris always joked about his mother and she didnt’t mind the jokes much as long as they weren’t inappropriate. Chris wouldn’t ever disrespect her, however at times the two didn’t see eye to eye which bothered his father of coarse. He always put his foot down as soon as he felt tension between his son and wife, cleverly so that neither would notice their attention being diverted. 

“Yeah I’ve got somewhere to be, but I don’t really wanna go” Chris replied with a small yawn, eyes subtly observing the ceiling for anything lurking. His mother huffed and crossed her arms “But you’ve been on about it all week, isn’t Ashley going too?” His mother struck a bad cord once she mentioned Ashley, anger surged into his mind as he thought back to how much of a brat she was being before, she said it was fine not to chose her! That meant she wouldn’t hold his choice against him but she was a liar, clearly. 

The wound on his shoulder stung as though remembering the pain that was inflicted by the wendigos claws. He somehow managed to escape the wendigo and get inside the lodge, barely escaping a terrifying death. He had argued with Ashley and shouted at her in rage, feeling betrayed and angry he swore that if they both lived until dawn that he wasn’t going to have anything to do with her again. 

“No, why would I want to hang out with a bitch like her. I’m going with Sam and Mike, not her” Chris corrected her sharply and he almost bit his tongue, instantly his mother tensed words ready to fire at him. Her hair fell in the way of her eyes so she pushed it back “I’m sure she isn’t what you said, what happened up on that mountain was horrible from what I was told, but you were all under presssure and stressed beyond belief. Maybe it’s not too late to patch things up with her she was a nice girl and you liked her” she replied surprisingly calm as though stating facts, but she had not idea about what happened at all. 

“I could have died because of her! There are monsters in that mountain and one of them was going to kill me and she just stood and watched. Can you believe that? A ‘kind’ girl like Ashley just standing back able to help me get inside the lodge safely but she does nothing! Nothing because she is a jealous pathetic horrible person. So forgive me but I have every right to call her a bitch for doing that to me, of coarse I don’t like her anymore” Chris hadn’t meant to explode like that but it felt good to rant his frustrations, silently his mother stared at him.

“Right, of coarse, I’m sorry Chris. I know you went through a lot and I can’t come close to understand what you went through. I just want you to be happy again, to like someone again and have fun with your friends like you used to” after his mother spoke her peace he drank it into his mind and tried to understand her limited perspective. She didn’t believe the story about the creatures in the mines, but he was sure his dad did or at least pretended that he did to comfort him. She turned to leave the room but Chris realised something and stopped her.

“Wait, the curtains” his mother turned to the curtains and without hesitation opened them wide and checked that it was tightly shut, Chris felt his throat tighten at that. She smiled comfortingly at him “They’re open and the window is locked nice and shut” with that said and done she left to give him privacy. Chris felt bad for being harsh to her before after all she did try to help him just in her own way. He felt touched by the fact that even though she didn’t believe in the creatures she made sure Chris felt safe from them, like by making sure the window was still tightly shut. 

Eventually Chris met up with Sam with his bags packed with what was needed and they rode the cable car together, talking quietly to one another. Chris felt nervous to be returning to the mountain again knowing what he was going back towards. Sam was with him but Mike wasn’t because he said he needed to sort things out between Jess and Emily and most importantly himself. Sam thought it was admireable and oddly mature of Mike to sit down and talk with them both about things, but Chris felt like he wanted to do it so he didn’t have any regrets when he came willingly to a place of potential death. 

Chris knew it was for the best and still agreed with Sam, once the cable car reached the mountain they both took a deep breath. “Ready Chris?” She asked him with wary eyes and he just laughed bitterly “Don’t ask stupid questions Sammy” She grimaced a little before exiting the cable car with Chris behind her. “Y’know this is crazy right?” Chris said and Sam nodded “Yeah” together they began the trek to the new place that Josh’s parents had built specifically for their stay on the mountain. 

“We thought that stranger was a total wacko but here we are, here on this death trap a third time” Chris didn’t even know why he was saying what he said, perhaps he couldn’t stand the unatural silence. Sam didn’t mind it though as she spoke with him gladly despite the topic not being very positive. “Well you know what people say, those that say they aren’t crazy actually are” Sam smiled a little and Chris managed to smile back as they trudged through snow. Chris looked up at the sky and saw crows making their way through the air, Sam stuck close to him and he did to her until they were in front of their destination.

“Wow Sam look at this, Mr & Mrs Washington went all out this time” Chris grinned as he pulled out the keys to the front door “I mean look Sam, they gave us a door knocker!” Sam laughed despite trying not to and fondly punched him in the arm. Chris chuckled and let them both inside and closed the door behind him locking it shut, Sam checked twice to make sure it was properly secure. Chris turned on the light because it was a little dark and hummed in response the the modern home living style they were greeted with. 

“Hey Sam it’s like we never left home” he commented and threw himself down on a soft looking couch, sighing in relief. Sam just shook her head before turning to the main light source in the room, the window. A large window in sections with thick black curtains that showed them the outside area of the house(?) she felt fear sink into her bones, Chris noticed. “Oh my goodness they really outdid themselves with these windows” he jumped up and wandered over to the large window Sam was staring at and knocked on it with his knuckle. 

“Bullet proof these Sam, unbreakble and most importantly wendigo proof” Chris informed her to which she seemed to relax a little upon hearing but she clearly didint trust the idea that they were unbreakable, just like when she thought they were all safe in the lodge and they couldn’t get in but they could and they weren’t safe. Chris understood but he wanted to believe the Washington’s and so he did and tried not to worry about it. 

“How about we check the place out?” Sam suggested and Chris agreed, both of them checked the few other ground floor rooms (relived there wasn’t a basement or attic or fireplace or vents) Sam began to relax as she realised this wasn’t the not so safe wooden lodge. But rather a home away from home that was created with their comfort and safety in mind, Sam was deeply grateful for the Washington’s being to considerate and generous with their money. 

“Just how loaded are Mr & Mrs Washington, seriously this place is awesome. Did you see that flamingo dancing with a swan picture on the wall? But it can’t compare to that really useful door knocker now if wendigos want to come in they’ll have to use that” Chris continued joking as they went through the house and checked upstairs out. Chris claimed a bedroom with a calming blue theme and Sam took the room next to his with a grey theme. There was another room left for Mike that was cream colour and the two of them spotted a dog bed in there too, perhaps Mike would bring his ‘dog’ Wolfie with him. 

The bright sky had been turning darker as they explored the house and checked everything was secure and nothing could get in, they made sure to close the curtains on every window. It was 8pm and dark out when they decided to cook something up, luckily they were well stocked. Chris put some chicken nuggets and chips in the oven for himself and Sam decided she wanted salad, both of them sat comfortably in the kitchen with a knife on the table close by. Sam had her earphones in and was watching an abridged series on YouTube while Chris was texting Mike asking how things were going. 

‘Hey Mike, how’s it going?’ - Chris

‘Not that badly Chris, Em was pissed of coarse but we worked things out’ - Mike

‘Oh yeah? You guys hit the sheets did that work things out ;)’ - Chris 

‘No, we sat and talked over coffee actually well she ranted and I took her verbal beating. But it’s over now like properly over between us there was no hitting the sheets’ - Mike

‘Sounds like you’re doing alright, although what about Jess?’ - Chris

‘Yeah, I’m gonna go see her tomorrow’ - Mike

‘That’s the most fun part’ - Chris

‘Oh trust me none of what I’ve been through or going to go through is enjoyable at all’ - Mike

‘At least you’re not gonna be staying in this mountain as long as we are -_-‘ - Chris

‘True. What’s it like, out there?’ - Mike

‘Cold, harsh. Just kidding I’m all nice and warm eating chicken nuggets and chips and Sam is watching some YouTube stuff :) ‘ - Chris

‘Don’t joke about this man, I’m scared as shit about going back up there. How’re you so calm about already being up there?’ - Mike

‘I’m scared too y’know believe it or not, but I just feel safer this time. I mean Mike we have a door knocker this time!’ - Chris

‘Just when I thought you were being serious with me -_- so it’s ‘safer’ this time, No flimsy doors or windows?’ - Mike

‘No, windows are unbreakeble and bullet proof dude no way the Wendies are getting in without using the door knocker’ - Chris

‘Really, what’s with this door knocker thug you keep bringing up?’ - Mike

‘Never mind Mike, are you bringing Wolfie?’ - Chris

‘Of coarse I’m bringing him. Do you guys have dog food up there he can eat it y’know’ - Mike

‘Yeah I saw packs of it earlier, also there’s a dog bed in your room here’ - Chris

‘Cool, I’m gonna go back some more talk to you soon, please stay safe’ - Mike

Chris turned to look at Sam to catch her looking at his phone like the snoop she is, Chris didn’t mind since it was just him checking up on Mike. “Looks like he’s doing alright” Sam yawned and smiled tiredly as he pushed aside her empty bowel. Chris made a joke that had them both laughing a bit before leaving the kitchen but left the light on (they left all the lights on) Chris bid Sam goodnight and told her that if anything happened to come and get him. 

He got into some pjs already in the small chest of draws, turning on the lamp on the bedside table he reluctantly went to turn off the main light. He got into bed and looked around the room that was partly illuminated by the lamp, hesitantly he took off his glasses and rested his head against his plush pillow. He felt so comfortable In the high quality of the bed that he had little trouble falling asleep.

As they slept in their comfortable beds, down in the deep dark mines lurked the creatures they so feared. The wendigos woke from their reluctant slumber and tasted the cold chill of the night on their tongues, itching for flesh preferably human flesh. The most powerful Wendigo was the newest turned whom hadn’t fully transformed physically (in appearance) and he was the leader of them all, the alpha. The Wendigos knew him as Alpha but he himself knew his name as a human was Josh. 

A few Wendigos had left the mines early and had returned with news of new humans, well not ‘new’ as a few had recognised the scent of the humans. Josh could faintly smell the scent of the human trail the others had come across on them and recognised only one of them. It smelt of his old home, brightness, love and Josh knew that the human meant a lot to him. Despite being how he was presently he somehow understood that the human was important to him before he was reborn. They still felt important and he wanted to track the human down to observe them to meet them as his stronger self. 

He along with others followed the scent trail towards a new human building, instantly the others quietly shrieked at the odd structure. Josh silenced them as they crept closer through the layer of snow, carefully they circled the entire building. All openings were dark and shut from the look of it, the stone of the walls had nothing to grip onto and was smooth. The structure was silent as the night itself was being and Josh began to wonder if there were any humans at all inside. 

Disappointed they went their seperate ways for the night and hunted animals instead. Josh killed 3 rabbits infront of the structure letting out a screech of victory, unknowing of the movement of a curtain behind him. Sam had woken up with a shock as she heard a familiar screech outside, carefully she got out of bed and took her pistol and a flare. She crept outside her room and into Mikes as his was opposite hers and Chris. His window faced the front of the house, carefully so she wouldn’t cause suspicion to anything outside she slowly moved the curtain a little for her to look outside. 

It was pitch black but then she saw what she suspected she heard, crouched over something small tearing into something was the vague outline of a Wendigo one eye glowing in the dark while the other barely glowed at all. Sam felt scared and carefully puled the curtain back, tiptoeing to Chris’s room she woke him up.


	2. They smile with daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes Chris up after hearing a familiar screech....

Chris lay at peace in his bed without a worry as his mind was lulled by the softness of his pillow. He dreamed of a time before the twins vanished- a time he’d spent happily with Josh, side by side playing games all day. The parents were out and the twins were hitting the town leaving the boys alone.

Chris got tired as the sky became darker and Josh noticed but he didn’t say a word, instead leaned further into Chris’s space to coax him into resting against him. Chris put his controller down turning his head to rest against Josh’s shoulder, meanwhile the brunette continued to press buttons on the controller. 

“Josh” he whispered drowsily to which he received a small hum of recognition “I love you bro” he murmured quietly into the air around them. Chris could hear the clicking of the controller continue as it filled the silence until Josh stopped and turned his head to look at Chris, eyes so vunreblely honest and beautiful. Chris felt his heart jump a little as he stared up into them his gaze only dropping for a minute to stare at his lips, desire to kiss them tickled his tired mind. 

“Thanks bro” Josh smirked softly winking at Chris and turned to look back at the screen, the light from it revealing a light tinge of a blush. Chris snorted in laughter pushing his nose into his friends shoulder eyes blink every few seconds to rid their heavy weight. Josh was still smiling as he focused on the game and Chris watched his face intently slowly becoming aware that he was asleep and would have to wake up, “Don’t you love me Josh?” He asked quietly still looking at his face for a reaction.

Josh’s smile grew a few inches and he turned once again to look at him, lips hesitant to move to work out words. Chris was about to crack out a joke when everything was sucked up into a black hole, suddenly he was awake in his room in reality with Sam at his bedside in the light of the lamp. Her face was a bit of a blur but he could tell something wasn’t right, picking up his glasses and pushing them on he turned to the window- no morning light. 

“What’s up?” He spoke and his voice was a little scratchy, clearing his throat Sam cringed with her hands clutching her arm. “I heard it Chris, outside I swear I saw one of those things” her eyes were shining with unshed tears as memories threatened her with their icy punches, memories of the pain those creatures caused. Chris sat up pushing his duvet away and followed Sam to Mike’s bedroom window, carefully peeking out into the dark to try spot something terrible. 

Chris was tense as he pointlessly looked into the black of the night swallowing their view of he front of the area, silently believing Sam might have woken from a nightmare. She stared boldly into the darkness almost hoping to see it again to prove to herself that she actually saw it. Chris pulled the curtain back slowly with care so to not cause suspicion to anything hiding outside. Sam shook her head nibbling her bottom lip tears now slipping from the corners of her eyes, Chris needed to comfort her to give her support and he would have had they not heard a shriek so terrible. 

Their eyes met and they hurried over into Sam’s room to peek out of the window Chris could hear Sam’s breath quicken as they looked around outside, something moved dashing away a glowing pair of eyes vanishing like turning off a torch light. Another shriek was heard and Sam raced out of the room leaving Chris feeling conflicted, wanting to close the curtains they had opened too wide carefully but then wanting to go after Sam instead. Chris could do neither and sit down on the floor to think, however he thought making sure the curtains were closed was important. 

Painfully slow Chris drew the curtains closed his heart beating fast his head felt hot, Sam let out a loud mix of a cry and a gasp which brought him into action. Quickly leaving her room to search her out, not in his room or Mikes which meant she went downstairs (the bathroom wasn’t an option) he heard her muffled sobs from the small library they checked out earlier. He entered with little caution and noticed Sam at the window with one of the curtains open, slowly he approached his sight set on outside the window. 

He was confused for a second but then he spotted something in the dark hunched over something on the ground- that something had glowing white eyes. Then another pair appeared and that was when he heard those terrible screeches again and the brutal tear of flesh meeting sharp teeth. Sam shook and slowly lowered herself onto the floor in a heap, both frozen until a loud screech interrupted the two feasting creatures, another creature with one glowing white eye and another slightly green dull glowing eye appeared from the darkness. 

It’s eyes turned from the other pairs towards the window- Chris and Sam’s window. It approached slowly, impossible Chris thought, there is no way it could see them because they were perfectly still! But it kept getting closer- stalking near and the other two had joined behind them. Suddenly the odd pair of eyes ran towards the window causing Sam to cry out in terror as she scrambled up towards Chris. It hit the window with its body but the glass didn’t break, Sam was stunned shocked even that the glass hadn’t broken just like Chris promised it wouldn’t.

Now that it was closer- much closer to the window they could see it in the moonlight that was peeking from behind dark clouds, Chris felt time freeze. It wasn’t a wendigo looking in through the window, but Josh- their Josh looking at them with such an intense stare. Sam shook from the shock and she dared herself to look at Chris to see him stare hopelessly at Josh.

Chris couldn’t focus on anything else but Josh looking at them, at him. His eyes were different, one white as though he were blind in that eye and the other was a mix of that same white and Josh’s green eyes. One of them was wider than the other- hurt, his mouth was what shocked him most as one side had a nasty cut along his cheek that revealed sharp teeth like a, like a Wendigo. Chris didn’t want to believe what he saw staring at him didn’t want to face what Josh had become, this wasn’t how things were meant to go! 

Sam backed away into a bookshelf which caused the other pairs of eyes to focus on her, sensing her movements and calculating them inside their minds- or what was left of them. Josh didn’t pay her attention as his focus was on Chris- his Chris, yes the scent he recognised before belonged to that human male. Josh easily linked the name Chris and Cochise with the human inside staring back at him. The human knew him and remembered him and Josh felt satisfiaction from that, slowly he looked at the glass that kept him away glaring at it in anger. 

Looking back at Chris he worked his lips to move to say his human’s name, shock rested on the others face. Josh screeched at the other two and they circled the house screeching and trying to break through the windows. They wouldn’t break for them which was a disappointment, but they had hunted and found the humans which was good. One of the two shrieked about the darkness fading away and so Josh led them back to the mines to hide and rest. 

Chris shut the curtains quickly once they vanished from the window and hurried to comfort Sam, hugging each other as they listened to the shrieks of those creatures to terrible and begged for them to stop silently. Both would flinch when they heard them bang against the unbreakable windows, eventually the shrieks and everything stopped. Chris and Sam walked close together upstairs and settled in Chris’s room, closing the door quietly and sat together on the bed. Sam had left her phone in her room so she tried to sleep and she did, meanwhile Chris kept thinking back to what they’ed seen and fell slowly into an anxious slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop new chapter! ^^ so yeah Josh has appeared and boom Chris and Sam are spooked. Also sorry if Sam is a bit oc, I just thought that after everything she would suffer and suffer more when suddenly faced with what she’s trying to heal from, but she’ll get more into character soon (once she’s back into the ‘We’re all gonna make it out alive’ mode) 
> 
> Chris is struggling ^^’ poor bean, also thank you for leaving kudos on my work I appreciate it :) and is nice to see this fandom isn’t actually dead like Toys R Us (?) anyway Till next time ~ Sirius


	3. A mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing their missing ‘person’ try break in through their window with a pair of wendigo’s Sam and Chris need a new plan. But stress & grieving don’t mix well with logic....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this late last night (?) but the paragraphs were all muddled together. It annoyed me and I’m sure it would have annoyed you so I’ve reposted it. But I assure you it was posted late last night at 1am, it was a day late because the tab I had the update open had decided to refresh and log me out so I’d lost it all, but it’s here now.

Chris woke up alone in his room he slipped on his glasses after fumbling around for them, opening the curtains he changed into different clothes. He didn’t feel any better than he had the night before but his body had rested whether it felt like it had or not. Leaving his room in favour for going downstairs he flung himself onto a couch in the open living space his face flat against a cushion. 

He thought of Josh and how he’d looked in the light of the moon shivering as he recollected his new appearance, but he was still Josh. He had to be the same, no that was stupid, Josh looked so different than last time so he wouldn’t act the same, would he? Chris hoped that when they saw Josh again they could talk with him- to try reach out and comfort him. 

Surely he’d want comfort after what happened with his meds and now his transformation into a... half wendigo, wendibro? Chris liked the term Wendibro more it was personal to them like their new inside joke and it separated Josh from those things. He did worry about Josh he wondered how long he’d been that way and how Josh recognised him, well he thought Josh had recognised him.

Sam came downstairs newly dressed and they began to converse about what happens last night, Chris wanted to reason with Josh to find him and bring him home. Alas Sam wanted to call Mike and tell him not to come along after all in fact she wanted to leave and quit their ‘missing person search’. 

“We can’t do this Chris, this is bigger than us we’re way over our heads” Sam pleaded with him to try and reason with him, Chris shook his head refusing “No! We can’t leave Josh not again Sam” he cried back to her standing up from the couch as though to begin a stand off. 

She scowled at him her hands on her hips “We didn’t leave him Chris it was Mike that left Josh alone!” She shouted at the blonde her cheeks growing faintly red from anger. “We’re leaving him now if we do leave, but I’m not leaving Sam I won’t leave him. I can save him I can help him and we’ll go back together!” Chris screamed back at his companion his throat stung but it didn’t stop him.

Sam backed away stomping halfway up the stairs before turning around her face flush and eyes ready with tears “Why can’t you see- why don’t you realise that we’re too late, Josh is like them now Chris you saw- you saw him with those things!” Sam spun around running to the top of the stairs Chris watched her his eyes welling with tears too. 

Sam ran to her room slamming the door leaving Chris alone he clenched his fists hearing the sobs from upstairs, storming upstairs himself he slammed his fists against her door Sam cried out in fright. Chris felt the tears streaming down his face his mind filled with memories of Josh comforting him, smiling at him. 

His heart clenched and he let out a heart wrenching cry he let his head fall against the door with a heavy thud. Sam was still crying and he joined in gusts frozen he squeezed his eyes shut “I love him Sam, I love him!” He shouted as loud as he could lifting a fist weakly slamming it against the door. He remained like that for a few minutes frozen still crying against her door as she wheeped inside the room. Chris needed to get out he needed air because he felt like he couldn’t stand being inside with everything locked.

He left the door and got his phone and earphones from his room he grabbed a handgun and a flare stuffing those two in his pockets he left his room planning to go out into the morning light. Leaving the house he went into the woods plugging himself into his phone he didn’t notice the dead rabbits in the snow. He played the song 18 by Anarbor walking ahead into nature his face damp with tears he wiped lingering ones from his chin and jaw. 

‘So if you wanna piss off your parents date me to scare them show them your all grown up’ 

He didn’t have a good sense of direction but he knew he knew he hadn’t gone far from the house, so he was fine. He took this time to think about himself to reflect a little.

‘If long hair and tattoos are what attract you then baby you’re in luck’ 

His mum knew about his sexuality and didn’t really bring it to attention unless Chris himself did. He told his dad too and he hadn’t really cared which was fine to him, being a single child he’d had his parents to himself and they were close he supposed. 

‘And I know it’s just a phase your not in love with me’ 

Josh knew about his preferences better than anyone and Chris knew Josh’s preference was strictly guys. From time to time Josh made some ‘hot girl’ up to make others think he was straight but he assured Chris he only liked dudes. That had given Chris a bit of hope but he didn’t think Josh would like him like that, eventually Chris crushed on Ashley which was one of the biggest goof ups ever. 

‘I know what you want from me’ 

Chris stopped by a lake clambering on top of a large rock on the grassy bank he looked up at the sun beaming down squinting near it but not really at it. Chris felt tired his eyes hurt but not as much as his heart did, looking at his phone the song had changed to something else and Sam had sent him a text. Stubbornly ignoring the text he saw the time was early afternoon and figured napping was a bad idea.

He laid down curling up on himself closing his eyes he slipped off to sleep likes idiot he was inside and out. When he woke up he noticed the light has dimmed and continued dimming slowly, the sun’s time was nearing its end? Chris slept for too long! He checked his texts to see 6 from Sam most apologising then freaking out as ‘it was getting dark soon’ then 3 from Mike telling him he needs to stop being a child and get back. 

Also telling him that he was arriving in the morning with Wolfie, Chris panicked realising his stupidity he felt guilt seep into his bones. He hurried to try get back to the house but the area was different looking in less light to guide him. The sky was grey and dull as nightime neared closely Chris felt impending doom, a crack of a branch was made somewhere Chris froze up. 

He waited remaining very still as he spotted the cause scurrying up a tree and away through others not noticing Chris. Hesitantly Chris carried on quickly texting Sam, telling her he was sorry and he was on his way. He spotted the house and was about to go up ahead towards it when he noticed how open the pathway up and around the place was, unsettling. 

He got a text from Sam telling him it was safe so he trudged up to the house, however he didn’t expect to trip up over a few dead rabbits. He yelped in surprise falling over he tried to pick himself back up, suddenly he heard a terrifying screech and he felt like screaming himself, perhaps they could work together? 

He was pounced upon claws so sharp digging into the clothes covering his back ever so slightly. His head stung as it was pushed against the snowy ground he was swivelled around to face his maker only to be faced with Josh, wendibro Josh. He smiled his teeth like needles and his mismatched eyes stare down at him. 

Chris didn’t know what to do so he remained still letting Josh nuzzel and sniff his body “Chris” he wheezed his voice rough with disuse. Chris could feel the cold slow breaths that Josh exhaled against his face, staring up into the wendibro’s eyes listening to Josh make small chittering noises. Lowering his face to Chris’s own he cocked his head to the side as if showing off those terrifying teeth that must have torn through his cheek on the right side. 

Luckily this was when Sam got into ‘getting out alive mode’ just in time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn’t as long, the attempt to write this before was longer but it was lost


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Josh have met each other again and things get ugly fast as night takes over….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I HAVE A TUMBLR WHERE I WILL POST UPDATES ON ALL MY WORKS : https://galaxyangstblog.tumblr.com/ So follow that if you want to know what is going on with this fanfic and check out my other works I am not only on A03 I am also on Wattpad ^^ look on my profile or Tumblr for my Wattpad, I hope you check that out (I set it up on the 17th of oct 2018)  
> \-----------------------  
> Chris is an idiot. A blue-eyed blonde that most of us love because he is such a meme and so kind and just a sweet baby bean that can kick major ass, but before I go on about Chris I wanna say I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging I had a huge amount of Writers block and school has dragged me down since results day (I'm in sixth form Y12 and I am 16) I didn't do well in my exams and school is making me feel like I'm worthless like I'm not good enough and I'm just a low number while telling me I'm not yet making me feel like I am... Anyway that is why I'm fighting back against this dark cloud with writing school be dammed to hell I don't wanna let it take over my life even when I'm home. 
> 
> So here it is guys Chapter 4! Let's get this going again ^^ Also is it just me or is The Until Dawn fandom seem quiet yet you turn a corner of the internet and BOOM there is the fandom? It just seems to be a bit of a quiet fandom which is kinda sad because I think Until Dawn deserves more love :(

Josh stared down at the familiar human the pupils of his eyes dilating the green of his more human looking eye shrinking a little as that deep black expanded a little as he focused in on the human, no not just a familiar human but Chris, that scent of his had remained the same it made his empty stomach lurch slightly in an anxious reaction.

Josh had been alone in the mines since Mike abandoned him there and Hannah too- his own flesh! But she had spared his human life hadn't she and told the others to leave him be as he had cried to himself in a crazed human tongue of mutterings.

But Hannah is gone, slaughtered by fire and left as ashes blown away in the wind and scattered around the ancient land like corn for chickens, Josh missed both of his siblings but he had something new now- he had his pack. Yes, his pack by right as he stood at the top of the food chain at the top of the workings of the Wendigo pack ruling over as the alpha, few had rebelled against him upon his taking over but they were quick to succumb to his will as the other creatures had and now as alpha he is checking out the humans lingering on his land.

By fortunate chance one of those humans happens to have been his friend before his alpha days; his memories of them linked with love and care of which he felt when staring down at that human and let it consume his heart like he would with sweet flesh (preferably human)

The thought of flesh made his skin ripple uncomfortably, turning his head to the side he viewed Chris with his milky white eye the pupil in the middle almost swallowed completely by the Wendigo gene that would eventually take hold of his other eye too. The others of his pack were lingering nearby but not too close as he wanted to confront his old friend alone but the pack knew of another human that had been seen with Chris, blonde like Chris but not a naturally and they were female unlike Chris.

Josh had told them to leave Chris alone but he hadn't said the same for his female companion so if he didn't tell them to leave her alone then that meant they could prey upon her while he approached Chris, while Josh inspected him Chris stared back taking in the sight of his bestfriend and trying not to move too much but he wanted to reach out so badly to touch his shoulder to check that Josh was actually there in front of him.

 

He didn't notice Sam on the porch armed with a flare and gun approaching them both fast until she was only 10 footsteps away, turning his head towards her spotting the gun his heart leaped painfully against his chest and in panic he pushed himself up out from beneath Josh who seeing the sudden movement turned his attention to Sam who was approaching faster her gun aimed at Josh's shoulder. Hissing at her revealing his teeth she grimaced getting ready to pull the trigger as she got close enough and Josh he, well Josh didn't do anything but hiss and his attention was diverted to something behind Sam- something horrifyingly familiar!

Chris screamed at Sam scrambling on his hands and knees trying to stand up ready to help her

"Sam behind you!" she swerved to the right swinging her rifle smacking a wendigo in the jaw sending it tumbling back with a nasty bruise appearing on its jawline.

Josh screeched like a demon unleashed from hell hurrying after Sam his claws pinching into the earth painfully

"Josh no!" foolishly Chris followed after him his knees sore from the cold snow that had stained though his jeans and licked at his knees.

 

Sam hearing Chris call for Josh knew she was about to be under attack so once more she swung her weapon at her ex friend knocking the side of his head as he attempted to ram into her she staggered back catching a glimpse of a red sheen in his hair reflecting in the moonlight that had only risen recently 'Dark out... not good at all' she thought worriedly glancing wearily over in search of the other monster but it had skulked off somewhere she couldn't see, just how many of them were watching them right now?

Raising her gun she aimed with the intention of firing and Chris took notice; his mind howled like a wounded animal urging him forward towards Josh because he couldn't lose him again. Sam didn't understand that this was still Josh and she wouldn't forgive herself if she killed him so he has to save him this time, heaving himself towards the other male he became for a few moments airborne hearing the trigger being pulled and glimpsing the bullet dancing from Sam towards Josh aimed for his head. Arms reached out his fingertips touched his clothed shoulder first making him suddenly feel weightless at the physical contact and his palms flat against him felt like electricity sending little jolts through his nerves- he felt alive as time suddenly caught up with him sending them both crashing to the ground and the bullet whizzing towards a tree instead.

 

In surprise Josh grabbed at Chris his talons harming Chris staining them with that oh so familiar red that he adored seeing with his one remaining human eye, Chris yelped his eyes squeezing shut letting his teeth clench to express his discomfort. Sam cursed fumbling with her gun trying to reload but needing to stop because of a wendigo coming after her she tried swinging the gun like before but it had learned from last time and instead dodged the attack and to Sam appeared to be smiling grotesquely- smiling!

Meanwhile it took Josh a few more seconds to realise he had ahold of Chris he lessened his strength and retracted his deadly set of claws, cautiously he pressed up into his space again stunning Chris into freezing up but showing no resistance towards the advancement. 'Maybe he knows I'm alpha' Josh thought to himself while he pushed his face against the blondes neck rubbing his nose against his throat scenting him up like it was the last thing he would ever be able to do and to any other creature intelligent enough watching they would recognise the act as being a rather intimate one while still remaining platonic in a sense.

Rubbing his own scent into the most vulnerable parts of Chris in the open where everything could witness the act during a fight against an armed human was daringly dangerous because of the fire that other human could possess to fry him but also because the creature that had his affections was a human itself.

 

Curiously Josh pushed their boundaries dipping his tongue out of its cavern of nightmares to tickle the sensitive flesh of Chris's adam's apple, upon contact Chris shivered his eyes widening yet pressed his body against Josh's a little 'a subconscious response' Josh decided, licking over his skin had a strange reaction Chris and he didn't know why Josh was doing it to him but he hoped he wasn't taste testing.

Taking a leap of faith he lifted a hand hesitantly shaking up towards the top of Josh's head once it touched the greasy hair there he gave his scalp a little stroke expecting him to growl and slash him to pieces he became surprised when instead Josh stopped licking his neck to moan quietly in appreciation. Sam who had been fending off a wendigo was becoming tired and the wendigo was so fast that she didn't have the time to aim plus it didn't help that in the corner of her vision she could see Josh licking at Chris's throat like a lollipop while the blonde lay mostly still.

After dodging the wendigo once again she remembered the flare which she whipped out faster than Dash from The Incredibles firing it so quickly she couldn't see properly for a few seconds the area around them lit up in a bright light revealing scattering wendigo that had been watching but now fleeting into the darkness of the forest where the light wouldn't reach.

 

Josh screamed at the sudden brightness that mimicked the sun that was like fire and he would have turned sprinting away on all fours but he couldn't leave his Chris with the other dangerous female so he would take him back to the mines instead, grabbing hold of the fabric of his clothes Josh proceeded to lift his weight against himself before dashing away into the forest leaving the female screaming out for Chris. In return Chris shouted out but not for her and not with words but in noises representing pain as his lower body was dragged roughly against the ground on the way back to the mines, releasing a few quick chirps to four wendigo lingering around the remains of a bear they became more alert upon seeing and hearing the new human Josh had brought back home.

"Mine, my human" he hissed clutching Chris closer causing the man to groan in dismay

"But humans are scarce- share alpha share!" one responded defiantly but cowered upon meeting the deadly gaze of its superior "Not food. My human, my mate' Josh growled at them all to which they understood and didn't challenge and instead went back to picking at the bears remains allowing Josh to continue towards the Mines entrance taking Chris inside its dark dankness.

Chris struggled now cursing in his human tongue which Josh vaguely understood he spat out words like "shit" and "fuck!" but neither caused his motivation to get Chris inside his nest to deflate in the slightest, finally the entrance to his nest was in front of them and once entering Josh tugged Chris over onto the pile of furs he had from bears, deer and even wolves.

Chris stopped swearing instead he hissed quietly rubbing his knees and prodding at the new jagged rips in his jeans that revealed cuts and bruises the material beginning to stain with his fresh blood taking a moment he adjusted what Josh recognised as glasses like the ones Hannah used to wear, slowly slinking closer he crowed over Chris who stared almost appearing frightened at him. Josh brought them face to face again his body positioned caging Chris so he couldn't move away easily if he tried.

“Chris" he wheezed out in human tongue which made Chris almost smile the corners of his lips almost twisting

"J-Josh" Chris stuttered back his blue eyes staring into the others Josh chittered before trying to speak in human tongue again

"Chris, mine. You mine." and upon hearing those awkwardly put words Chris panicked

"Josh, I- uh thats!" Chris tried to respond but he didn't know what to say to something sudden like that- as it turned out Josh wasn't going to allow him to.

Josh lowered his head letting his tongue slip out and lick sloppily over Chris's lips mixing their saliva together in the process. It was at that moment when Chris realised that in Josh's own way he had kissed him, completely unexpected and so like Josh- Chris felt a part of him swoon.

Yet another cried out telling him that things had escalated from running off like an idiot to basically having eye sex with Josh and then letting himself be dragged away by Josh into the mines! Nothing about this was okay.

Josh's behaviour towards him was possessive even Chris knew that; he recognised it wasn't a good sign at all, but that made him wonder that if he was here in the mines with Josh then what had happened to Sam?

 

'Oh gosh Sam!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is short or something, but chapter 4 is here! Buuuut don't forget that Mike is gonna be coming into the story too very soon just imagine how he is gonna react towards what's happened ^^' he is gonna flip so many tables and Sam will prolly help him too and Wolfie is gonna be coming along too which will be nice I guess (they'll be like a therapy dog for Mike or something?) 
> 
>  
> 
> Until Chapter 5 Ladies, Gents & Non-binary human beings and aliens! - Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> It won’t let me say this has multiple chapters even tho i ticked the multiple chapters box, this IS NOT done k, not even close, but...  
> A LOnG chapter but it’s the beginning y’know? I wasn’t gonna leave it at when they arrive on the mountain, no u guys wanted Wendigo Josh before I ended this chap I know u did, I knew I did. Till next time dudes ~ Sirius


End file.
